El retorno del Mal
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Nightwing es el alias tomado por John Blake para continuar el legado de Batman. Dos años lleva protegiendo Büdheaven ya que Gotham ahora es un lugar mejor, que ya no necesita de un vigilante nocturno. Pero toda paz estará en peligro cuando el héroe reciba una inusual vista, que traerá consigo una noticia que lo dejara aterrado.


_**Disclaimer:** Batman no me pertenece. _

* * *

_**El retorno del mal**_

Han pasado dos años desde que Batman entrego todo por su ciudad, tiempo que Gotham volvió a tener paz. La ciudad era como nunca, un lugar seguro con su gente viviendo sin miedo a ser asaltados, violados o cualquier tipo de peligro que en el pasado hubiera existido. No, eso era de un tiempo que había expirado.

El manto del murciélago pasó a mis manos para velar por la seguridad de Gotham, pero, ¿que podía proteger en estos tiempos de paz? Batman había conseguido que ya no se necesitara a un héroe que rondara por el velo de la noche acosando criminales. No, ya no mas en Gotham.

Büdhaven, ciudad vecina de Gotham, era un nuevo lugar por el cual luchar. La criminalidad en esta ciudad aumento tras los acontecimientos contra Bane, por temor al murciélago los criminales huyeron a donde pudieron. Yo no permitiré que otra ciudad sea el nido de ratas inmundas, y honrando el valor y entrega que Batman demostró por su gente he venido a vivir a esta ciudad. Luchare por su salvación, y no permitiré que nadie la destruya.

—Nightwing.

En mi audífono escucho la voz de una mujer, quien por estos dos años me ayudado a mantener las calles de Büdhaven libres de los criminales.

—Dime, Oráculo.

—Están atacando el departamento de policías.

—¿El departamento de policías?

—Se que suena extraño, pero… —Oráculo guardo silencio—. John, creo que pinta mal.

Que Oráculo este preocupada no es una buena señal, mi compañera siempre ha sido alguien que no teme a nada y su voz en estos momentos tiene un atisbo de terror.

—Voy enseguida.

Me lanzo al abismo desde el techo del piso más alto en el edificio en el que me encuentro. No estoy muy lejos del departamento de policías de Büdhaven, no tardare en llegar a dar mi ayuda a los policías. Saco mi pistola con gancho y disparo al techo del edificio más cercano, salto corro y repito la acción del inicio para transportarme hasta mi destino.

Cuando aterrizo en el techo del departamento de policías puedo visualizar como automóviles de varios tipos están rodeando la entrada del edificio, acorralando a los policías que se defienden como pueden. Activo el escáner de mi mascara, un aditamento que Bruce me inculco para proteger a mis cercanos, y observo cómo tres decenas de hombres portan armamento de alto calibre.

—Nada que no haya enfrentado antes.

—No te confíes, John.

—Es solo seguridad en uno mismo, Barbara.

Sujeto un pistola diferente que cuelga de mi cinturón, apunto algunas armas para inhabilitarlas. De uno de los compartimentos sacó un parte de bombas de humo y las lanzo en el centro de los maleantes. Una vez que el humo se expande por entre los maleantes me dejo caer en el centro para arremeter contra los hombres que tosen y lloran por mi entrada.

Uno a uno desarmo a los hombres y los voy dejando noqueados, alguno se atreve a lanzar puñetazos al aire para ver si da en el blanco. Pero ninguno está a mi nivel, y en pocos minutos tengo a los agresores en el suelo.

Los policías al ver mi entrada saben que todo está en orden, me pregunto si este sentimiento de satisfacción era lo que sentía Bruce cuando ese brillo de esperanza centellaba en los ojos de quien salvara. Creo que eso nunca lo sabré.

—Nightwing, es bueno tenerte como respaldo —dice el comisionado.

—Sabe que siempre lo tendrá, comisionado.

—Es extraño que estos hombres nos atacaran es como si…

—Quisieran distraernos.

El comisionado asiente, y es que desde que llegue no pude evitar sentir aquello. Los criminales ya no tienen tanto poder como para enfrentar abiertamente a la policía. No, no desde que resguardo la ciudad y a su gente.

—Nightwing.

—Oráculo.

—Efectivamente era una trampa —corrobora—. Están atracando el museo de Büdhaven.

—Voy.

En el antebrazo de mi armadura acciono un botón que se me traerá mi motocicleta. Mi vehículo no tarda en aparecer por la calle contigua y se detiene justo a mi lado, lo abordo y me dirigió al comisionado que tiene rostro de querer saber que sucede.

—Asaltan el museo —anuncio— Que los refuerzos no lleguen si no después de diez minutos de mi llegada.

—¿Cómo sabré cuando has llegado?

Le lanzó un dispositivo que atrapa en el aire.

—Cuando esto suene es que pueden llegar las unidades, no antes —arrancó mi vehículo—. No queremos avisarles de nuestra llegada.

Con velocidad me dirijo hacia el museo que está un tanto retirado del departamento de policías. Con destreza conduzco por las calles de mi ciudad, evadiendo carros y autobuses. Me abro paso por la carretera hasta dar a una avenida que me deja ver la cúpula del museo. Me estaciono un par de cuadras para no alertar a los ladrones, me posiciono en un edificio contiguo y observo como una camioneta grande y sospechosa está situada cerca de una de las entradas del museo.

La posición es idónea para sacar lo que fuesen a robar, y si la policía llegará tener varias rutas de escape y de ese modo poder huir. Está en mí que estos ladrones no puedan escapar de la ley, solo necesito dar tiempo para someterlos y que la policía llegue y se los lleve.

Me columpio hacia la cúpula de cristal del museo para ver mejor adentro, logró distinguir a veinte sujetos armados y con el rostro cubierto por una pintura blanca. Esto me traer malos recuerdos de un pasado tormentoso. Sigo analizando la situación, los hombres parecen interesados solo en una cosa de todo el museo. La vitrina del héroe de Gotham. Recuerdo que esta semana se está exponiendo en el museo el tema de Batman, por lo que hay varios artículos usados por el que fueron encontrados en algunos puntos donde estuvo; y enfrento a sus villanos. Pero lo más importante era la estatua del centro que mostraba al caballero de la noche.

Una mujer vestida con colores en negro y rojo pintarrajeaba aquel monumento al gran héroe. Uso mi visto para ver mejor a la mujer, es rubia y tiene dos coletas que combinan con su vestimenta, su rostro está pintado completamente de blanco con sus labios en rojo y ojos en negro. Comienzo a sudar en frio, ese estilo solo lo había visto en una persona; que estaba encerrada en Arkham.

Decidido a salvaguardar el monumento de mi mentor, abro uno de los vidrio y dejo caer mis bombas de humo. Cuando explotan los hombres quedan desconcertados excepto la mujer, que parece ser la líder.

—¡Ya está aquí! —dije con voz chillona y juguetona—. El vástago del murciélago.

Me lanzo ante el primer hombre y lo dejo inconsciente, la mujer comienza a dar órdenes mientras algunos la rodean para protegerla. Me deshago de unos cuentos, estos hombres son criminales normales, pero la mujer no lo parece. Uno de los suyos activa el aire acondicionado y mi humo se disipa dejándome al descubierto. Los hombres me apuntan y yo solo guardo mis bastones y alzo las manos para darles una falsa confianza de que me tienen.

—Nightwheel —dice mal mi nombre, y con un desprecio singular.

—Nightwing —corrijo.

—Da igual —la mujer se me acerca un poco—. Los de tu clase y sus nombres ridículos.

—Bueno, no me has dicho el tuyo —me mira con asco— así podemos ver quien lo tiene más ridículo.

—Petulante, yo soy Harley Quinn.

—Vez.

La denominada Harley Quinn deja de lado su ceño fruncido y coloca un rostro de burla, no parece estar cuerda porque comienza a soltar una carcajada. Hace que sus hombres la imiten. Esto cada vez me parece más familiar, y aterrador.

—Bueno, veo que ustedes solo son rufianes que vienen a pintarrajear —quiero sacarles información—. Nada que no pueda manejar.

—Pintarrajear si —confiesa—, pero no somos comunes.

—¿Y que los hace especiales?

—Mi señor J.

—¿Señor J?

Mientras le sacó información he accionado mi alarma para dar aviso a los policías de que puedan venir al museo. Sé que no tardaran, ya estarán listos cerca de nuestra posición.

—Lo conoces, el lo conoce —apunta a la escultura de Batman—. Todos lo conocen.

Esa voz sombría y bufona me pone nervioso, pero cuando se aparta para que vea mejor lo que han hecho en la escultura de Batman los bellos de mi piel se erizan. Escrito en lápiz labial rojo se escribe solo un par de letras: _HA HA!._ En el rostro del caballero de la noche una risa alargada fue puesta en sus labios, y en el pecho, sobre el logo del murciélago, una carta de gran tamaño de un Joker había sido pegada. En mi mente puedo escuchar su risa retumbar en todo mí ser y mi cuerpo se quedo congelado y pálido ante su regreso.

—Ha vuelto, pequeño gorrión —Harley se bufa.

—No puede ser, el está en…

Las sirenas de las patrullas dan alerta de la llegada de los policías, los hombres de Harley se preparan excepto los que he dejado inconscientes.

—Es momento de irnos —la rubia me mira y agrega—: Dile que se prepare, y que salga de su retiro.

No puedo reaccionar, mi cuerpo no responde como debería. Sé que debo ir tras ella para interrogarla, pero la sola idea de que el peor de los males resurgiera me tenia pasmado. En esa época era joven, y sufrí por su culpa tantas cosas.

La policía entra al salón una vez que Harley y su gente a huido, yo sigo de pie mirando hacia el rostro de Batman. El comisionado se me empareja y dice algo que no comprendo, que mis oídos no logran captar por estar en mis pensamientos. Me giro y solo doy el aviso del regreso del rey payaso del crimen.

—No puede ser.

—Debo partir.

Me alejo por donde entre, y una vez en el tejado del museo me comunico con Oráculo. Barbará me da la noticia de que hubo una fuga en el asilo de Arkham, pero que ninguno era el Joker. El reporte decía que aun estaba en su celda, cumpliendo su condena.

—Barbará, ¿crees que haya escapado?

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

—Contáctame con Alfred, y después con Lucius.

—Enseguida.

Necesito respuestas, porque en sus palabras aun resonaba aquel recado. Quedaba claro que se refería a Batman, pero él había muerto en los hechos de hace dos años. Aun cuando tenía la esperanza de que estuviera vivo, solo encontraría la verdad en los más cercanos de Bruce Wayne. Y si era cierto que el Joker había regresado se le necesitaría más que nunca, o quien sabe que es lo que pudiera llegar a suceder a Gotham y el mundo.


End file.
